She's No You
by prongs-jp
Summary: When a 17 year old supermodel checks into the Tipton she falls for the younger Zack and Maddie has a small problem with that. Zack has a tough time trying to hide from the beauty queen and convince Maddie that the supermodel is just not her, as Maddie tri


She's No You

---

When a 17 year old supermodel checks into the Tipton she falls for the younger Zack and Maddie has a small problem with that. Zack has a tough time trying to hide from the beauty queen and convince Maddie that the supermodel is just not her, as Maddie tries to decide whether she likes Zack or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters (though I wouldn't mind having Maddie….) or J. McCartney's song.

A/N: Thanks to my cuz for helping me write this. You rock Jen!

"I can't believe those girls wanted _your_ autograph!" 14 year old Cody exclaimed to his twin Zack as they entered the Tipton Hotel carrying their skateboards in their hands. Zack grinned at his brother.

"It's cause I got skills and I'm hot." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they went crazy for a stupid 360 Casper!"

"A stupid 360 Casper that YOU can't do." Zack retorted as they made their way to the candy counter.

"Hey, where's Maddie?" Zack asked as he looked around to barely see the candy counter girl coming into the lounge with a heavy box.

"I got that, sweet thang!" Zack shoved his board at Cody and went around to grab the box from Maddie.

"Thanks Zack! You're _really _strong." Maddie said teasingly and winked at Cody while he chuckled.

Zack, oblivious to the teasing replied arrogantly, "Hell yeah I am. You should see what else I am." He wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I know…you're so full of yourself, that's what." Maddie and Cody laughed as Zack pouted.

Maddie then opened the box and started filling the counter with candies of all sorts while Zack kept trying to snatch one but whenever he did Maddie would slap his hands. Cody had walked off to talk to Arwin who was trying to repair something at front desk.

"So, sweet thang, I was wondering if…you wanted to go see a movie?" Zack had given up on taking candy since his hands had turned red and decided to help Maddie stock.

Maddie smiled at him. He was always trying to take her out for a _friendly outing _though she was sure he would consider it a date. Besides, she had a date with Jake her boyfriend for a month now.

"Sorry Zack but I have a date with Jake tonight…and tomorrow we're going to spend the day together." She explained as she looked at his crestfallen face.

He shrugged. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

Just then a girl who looked to be 17 with a great body, long brown curly hair and brown eyes, wearing err… suggestive clothing walked into the Tipton towards the front desk.

Cody ran back towards his brother exclaiming, "She's gorgeous and a supermodel!" while Zack just grunted in response and got back to stocking. Cody and Maddie looked from the girl to Zack. What was wrong with Zack! There was a supermodel in the building and he wasn't trying to flirt with her! Cody grabbed his twin's blonde head and turned it to the supermodel.

"What are you doing!" Zack asked angrily.

"Do you not see the supermodel!" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Yes but I don't care!" he pushed off his brother but Cody came back at him touching his twin's forehead.

"Get away, Cody! I'm fine!" Once again Zack push off Cody as the girl strode towards the counter.

"Hey there!" she smiled flirtatiously at Zack. "Do you have any mint gum?"

"Sure." Zack pulled out a gum package and placed it on the counter. "That'll be 50 cents."

The girl gave him a dollar and _accidentally _grabbed his hand. "Keep the change. I'm Linda by the way."

Zack nodded. "I'm Zack," he barely mumbled.

"I hope to see you again later." Linda winked at him and strode off towards the elevator.

When Zack turned back to his brother and Maddie, they were staring at him in complete shock.

"A supermodel…."

"A gorgeous older girl likes you and you don't want her!" Maddie interrupted Cody.

Zack looked at her with an annoyed face. "_She's_ not the 'gorgeous older girl' that I want." he muttered and headed for the elevator.

Maddie eyes widened as she took in what he had said. Cody shook his head and followed his twin to their suite.

Lying on the couch with a notepad, pen, acoustic guitar and Ipod was how Cody found Zack. He walked around the couch to try to read what was on the notepad. 'She's no…' Cody started but he never got to finish cause in that moment Zack opened his eyes and jumped from the fright of being sneaked up on.

"What are you doing here Cody!" He pushed the notepad under a pillow.

"I sort of live here." Cody replied with an eyebrow raised. "What's that you're writing?"

Zack seemed to have turned red as he mulled over a lie. "Nothing." Not the best he could've come up with.

"Right… let me see!" Cody jumped on Zack trying to pry off the pillow and grab the notepad. Zack pushed him off his back easily though, as he was more built than his brother. He stood up to his full height of 5'8" and grabbed his things stacking them in a rucksack that Cody hadn't noticed before then he placed his guitar in his travel bag.

"I'm going out and don't follow me!" Zack put up a fist up at Cody. "Got that?" Cody nodded. Placing both bags on his shoulders, Zack strode out the room but as soon he closed the door he walked into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" a high-pitched voice screamed at him. He looked up to see Linda. She smiled when she realized that it was him.

"Sorry about that." she changed her tone so suddenly it made Zack dizzy…or maybe it was from the fall.

"So how old are you? Are you staying here long? Wait, are you working here? Oh! Can you play guitar? Could you play for me?" She asked all in one breath and the way she spoke reminded him of London.

"Um…14, I live here, I don't work here I was just helping a friend; Yes I can play and I'm…not sure, maybe later." He answered as quickly and tried to walk away but she blocked him.

"Wow! You're really cute and tall for a 14 year old. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked very anxiously. Normally, Zack would have loved the idea of having an older hot girlfriend but the problem was that this girl….just wasn't Maddie. It didn't matter that Linda was a supermodel on many magazine covers or that she was rich, she was not Maddie. An idea struck Zack as he mulled over this information. He had to escape quick before it left him.

"Kind of…on and off you see. Well gotta go!" He ran off towards the elevator getting in and heading down to his mom's practice room.

"I'll take a rain check!" Linda yelled after him.

Days later at the candy counter, Maddie had seemed to be very distracted. The words that Zack had said a few days back had stayed on her mind. Thinking of Zack, she hadn't seen him around much since that day. Was he upset with her? No it couldn't be that. She would have known if that was it. It amazed her that Zack still felt something for her but since a few days ago she wasn't sure of how _she_ felt. She wasn't blind, she had seen the changes Zack went through in two years. He was definitely taller, his body more built and tanned but that was due to the summer when he was 13 and went to California where he surfed most of the time. His voice wasn't squeaky anymore and his face was losing some of the boyish features. Altogether, he was…dare she think it…cute.

"Candy counter girl!" Oh how she disliked that voice and the person for that matter too.

"My name is Maddie." She faked a smile. Linda also faked a smile.

"Fine, Maggie," Maddie growled. "have you seen Zacky?" Maddie felt a strange burning in her stomach.

"No." She thought of how this bimbo could have been with HER Zack and she wouldn't have been the wiser. Wait what? _Her_ Zack? Since when was Zack hers and was she jealous?

"Oh snicker doodle! I can't find him anywhere and he was going to play his guitar for me!" With that said Linda headed towards elevator. Zack was going to play his guitar for Linda? What! Why wouldn't he play for Maddie? Oh yeah so much for what he said! What a lying, two-timing tramp! See if she ever believes him when he says he has eyes only for her! Just then she saw Zack for the first time in days. She was going to say hello to him when she realized that she was upset with him.

"Hide me Maddie!" He yelled desperately and jumped behind the counter. Maddie was about to tell him off when Linda came running into the room.

"Maggie! Where did Zacky go!" Maddie looked down to see Zack shaking his head at her pleading with his eyes for her not to give him away.

"He went into the kitchen." As soon as Maddie said that Linda took off running into the kitchen. Zack stood up dusting himself off and readjusted his guitar bag.

"Thanks sweet thang!" he grinned at her but he wiped it off as he looked at her evil glare.

"Don't 'sweet thang' me! I knew you were gonna turn into a tramp!" She turned away and took in deep breaths as Zack's face had confusion all over it.

"Why are you hiding from her? Aren't you with her or something?" She asked when she calmed down a bit. He looked frightened and shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? She won't leave me alone! I've been hiding out in my room for a few days now!"

"But I thought you liked supermodel girls?" Now Maddie was confused. Zack looked at her and replied sincerely.

"She's no you… Listen I'm performing tonight and I'm hoping you'd go." with that said he left the counter. Maddie stared after him; _she's no you _was all that went through her mind.

Later that night Maddie went into the stage room (dunno what the room is called where Carrey sings) and sat at a table with Cody.

"Hey Cody."

"Hey Maddie. I take you're here to see Zack."

"Yeah," ended the short-lived conversation as Cody and Maddie watched Carrey finish up a song. Just then Linda strode in over to Maddie.

"Oh guess what Maggie! Zacky's going to play something for me!" Linda boasted and sat at the table across from them. Maddie rolled her eyes and secretly hoped that it wasn't true. What was she thinking? Of course it wasn't true…was it?

Suddenly a guy wearing a green shirt that read 'I'm a keeper.' in white, blue jeans, gray Vans slip-ons and a atop his blonde head a gray trucker hat that read 'I'm a legend at the Tipton.' in green walked in with a guitar bag and headed for the stage. After setting up, Zack Martin sat on a stool with his acoustic guitar and spoke in the mic.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Zack, and I'm gonna perform a song I wrote for someone special." He paused to look at Maddie.

"This is _She's No You _dedicated to well, you know who you are." Linda smiled triumphantly at Maddie.

Zack began to play the opening of the song; the smooth chords flowed effortlessly from his guitar. The rest of the band chimed in, and he began to sing.

'They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you're given me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me'

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you'

The whole room of people in the room roared as the song ended. Zack then collected his guitar and the bag together, then grabbing the microphone.

"She's no you, Maddie."

Zack took his things and walked out of the room. He didn't dare to stick around to see her reaction or Linda's but he couldn't help wonder as he waited for the elevator door to open. Just as the elevator door opened he felt someone grab his shoulder but as he turned this someone kissed him. After a few seconds Zack pulled back to see Maddie with a smirk on her face. He couldn't think of anything to say but when he did it sounded stupid in his ears.

"What about Jake?"

Maddie grinned at him. "He's no you," and with that she pushed him into the elevator and claimed his lips again.

---

Don't forget to review!


End file.
